WWE Hights
by JINX1824
Summary: Jinx the new student at WWE Hights with a secret, she's anything but normal. Follow her as she joins the school wrestling team, makes new friends, stands up for what she believes in and find out about her family and her past. follow her as she is sent in to a world of wrestling and she bring her friends into her world.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer **

_**I do not own Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, AJ Lee, Kaitlyn, CM Punk, Layla, Sheamus, Natalya, Tyson Kidd or David (Hart) Smith, or any other wrestler mentioned in this story, all rights go to the wrestlers and WWE, and TNA. **_

_**I also do not own Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow, or any other place, character or clan mentioned in this story all rights go to the creates of G.I Joe, no copy right was intended, I only own Ray Park and Jinx Park, once again no copy was intended in this story.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy reading this story. Story inspired by AmilionOTPS - WWE High, Thank you AmilionOPTS you write such amazing stories. Happy reading everyone. **_


	2. First Day

**I only own Jinx and Ray Park, all other rights go to WWE and the creators of G. . No copy right was intended. Sorry it has taken me so long to put this chapter up I had a little trouble with Fan-fiction. Happy reading.**

* * *

Jinx was driving her black Range Rover, following the directions that her Satnav was giving her. She had just moved to Davenport, Iowa from Glasgow, England. She was happily following the road when she reached a gate and heard _"You have arrived at your destination". _Jinx looked at the Satnav, look at the sign above the main entrance of the building and sighed. The sign was a black metal sign with big red writing and a write line underneath it _"WWE Hights High School" _was what was written on the sign. _What a weird name for a school, oh well as long a people don't recognise me from that program I should be fine, _thought Jinx

Jinx opened the door and got out, then she opened the back door of the car and pulled her bag out, before walking into the school. When she got through the main door she looked around to find the near empty hallways going in different directions with lockers and classroom doors on each wall of the hallway. she started to walk down the hallway when she crashed into something and fell on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" said Jinx in her Scottish accent as she started to pick her books up off the floor, she looked up to see a tanned two toned haired boy staring down at her with a smile, he lent down to help her pick her books up, once all the books were picked up he gave them back to her with a kind smile.

"No damage done, I'm Seth Rollins by the way" Seth said shaking her hand "Are you new here? I haven't seen you around here before" He added, he only got a nod of the head in response to which he smiled "Well let me be the first to welcome you to our school" once again added Seth trying his best to make the new mysterious girl in front of him feel welcome.

"Thank you, and I'm Jinx Park, It's nice to meet you Seth" said Jinx before someone behind her shouted her name, she looked around at the person who shouted her name, they gave her a signal to go over to them, she turned back to Seth and waved goodbye to him, before walking towards the one who called her. When she got over to him, she followed him into his office where he motioned for her to sit down on one of the steal chairs in front of his desk, she did as she was told and sat down.

"Welcome to WWE Hights Miss Park, I understand from information given to me from your previous school and from you guardian that you are very talented in several different area's. Your father has also said that he would like to keep the family name and if he can your other hobbies other than wrestling a secret which we will obey" said the headmaster with a smile that her family had chosen to send her here instead of some other school. "I have been speaking with the wrestling coaches and they has agreed you will be part of the schools wrestling team and the coaches of the team is Triple H and Shawn Michaels" added the headmaster picking up a key, and some paper from his desk and handing it to her.

"I'm guessing this is my locker key and timetable" Jinx said smiling at the head master as she gentle took the things that she would need from him, putting her locker key on her key chain and her timetable in her lap, while putting the key on her key chain she noticed her locker number was 1824, her two lucky numbers put together.

"Now I also noticed you were talking with Seth Rollins, one of our rebels and also a member of the wrestling team, I hope you can find a few better people to hang around with like Randy Orton or John Cena, anyway enough of that, get going and if there is anything wrong please come straight to me" the head master said and she smiled as she stood up and walked to find her locker, as the hallways started to fill up with students coming out of tutorial and heading to get their things for the start of free period.

On her way to find her locker, Jinx bumped into several people in the crowded hallways, she apologised to be polite and carried on with her mission to find her locker, she was in the eighteen hundreds when she suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her head as she once again fell to the floor. She put her hand over the area of her head that hurt, before rubbing it trying to numb the pain.

"Hey, are you okay? you just hit my locker door with some force there?" said CM Punk leaning down to get a better look at the person who closed his locker door for him, he was surprised when he saw a girl with waist long wavy black hair and dark grey eyes in front of him. He smiled at her then helped her up to her feet. "I'm Phil but everyone calls me CM Punk or Punk" said CM punk as he gently pulled her to her feet.

"I'm Jinx and yes I'm okay got a little headache now though" said Jinx shaking his hand and holding her head with her free hand. "Do you know where locker 1824 is?" Jinx asked looking confused as hell, Punk once again smiled at her and motioned for her to follow him to which she did, he took her about four or five lockers down and then pointed, she smiled at him feeling a little stupid and then thanked him, he nodded and then walked off.

While at her locker someone hit her rather hard in the shoulder, causing a shooting pain go through it, she turned to see a boy standing there with a smirk on his face, then beside her a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes stood there looking rather annoyed at the boy stood in front of them. This mysterious girl turned and smiled at Jinx to let her know she was there to help.

"Aren't you going to apologise to her?" asked the mysterious girl sounding really annoyed at the teenage boy in front of the pair of them, while smiling her psycho smile, he nodded no at her and then she walked a little closer to him, stopping a few inches in front of him while still smiling, then she looked back to Jinx and smiled a heart warming smile.

"That's not very gentlemanly of you, I could understand if you bumped in to Lita or Michelle but this girl is new here, show some respect" said AJ realising that Jinx was the new student the school was told that was coming. The boy only growled at AJ and then walked over to Jinx he walked like he was royalty or something and the stopped in front of her trying to intimidate her but to no avail.

"Sorry, and I'm Randy I rule this place" Randy said then walk of seemly proud, he was a few inches away from her when he felt a tap of his shoulder, he turned to see Jinx and was getting a little annoyed at her for stopping her.

"Just so you know I'm Jinx and you don't intimidate me" said Jinx smiling she had been trained and was highly dangerous hence why her father had sent her here to this school, she smiled at the memory of her dad taking her and her brothers to Japan to train under the same Clan that trained him. Randy didn't take that very well and turned to face her with an evil looking smirk, everyone by now had gathered around them. AJ and her group of friends were standing behind Jinx and were wondering what was going to happen. Then suddenly Randy aimed a fist a Jinx, she dodged it, grabbed his wrist and then wrapped her whole body around him causing him to fall to the floor and yell out in pain, that's when Jinx let go of the hold.

AJ pull her off the floor and pulled her into the group of friends and together they went outside the school and sat around the bench that was there since they had an hour before they had to be anywhere as it was the first of two three periods of the day. AJ sat Jinx on the bench and sat next to her, with the rest of the group sitting around.

"I'm AJ and you're Jinx right" asked AJ and then when she got a nod saying her name was Jinx he smiled and continued, "Well let me just say what you did was amazing hell even our guys are still gob smacked" said AJ with a little giggle at the end, then when she looked around she thought it was the right time to introduce the others, when she noticed neither Seth or Punk were there.

"Jinx this is Roman Reigns, Sheamus, Dean Ambrose, Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith" said AJ pointing at the boys in front of them then she turned and pointed to the girls before starting to introduce them as well "This is Natalya Tyson's girlfriend, Layla, and Kaitlyn" said AJ smiling at Jinx and as did all of the others around. Finally the missing members appeared.

"Hey we heard Randy got his butt handed to him by a girl, we have to know who did that and thank her for doing what she did" said Seth as he and Punk walked to their friends, they all smiled and did they normal thing, gently hugging the girls and bro hugging the boys. AJ once again smiled at Jinx and then took her arm and walked towards Seth and Punk.

"Guys, Jinx here was the one who handed Randy's butt to him" said AJ trying her hardest not to laugh at their facial expressions when she told them that, "Yeah that what the others were thinking when they saw her do it" added AJ about to break down in to laughter.

"Yeah me and Seth met her earlier on, she ran into Seth before Mr McMahon called her in and she closed my locker door with her head" said Punk looking at AJ and Jinx then looked behind them as the others joined them. "How is your head by the way?" Punk added smiling at Jinx who smiled back and then felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked around to see Sheamus hand.

"I'm fine now thanks for asking" answered Jinx looking around at all the people, hoping that none of them had noticed who she was, as she didn't want to explain anything to anyone, she smiled at everyone that was around her before looking down at her timetable, AJ look over it with her and smiled when she noticed they had all the same classes together.

"Are you on the wrestling team lass?" asked Sheamus breaking the awkward silence that was in the group, he also said it to take the attention from Jinx as he could see that she was a little bit of a nervous wreck, she look up and smiled and then nodded as to say yes all the others looked at her smiling as they had a new team member they were all hoping that she could fight or at least had wrestling training.


	3. Free Period

**I only own Jinx and Ray Park, all other rights go to WWE and the creators of G. . No copy right was intended. Happy Reading**

"So Jinx why did you choose to come here?" asked Seth a little intrigued by the new student that he and his friends had welcomed into their group, all of the others in the group looked just as interested as Seth was to find more information out about her.

"I didn't my dad did, I was expelled from my last school TNA Academy for being to dangerous" answered Jinx being honest as she could without letting know her secrets, as she didn't really want a repeat with what happened when she was dating E.C.3, as that had turned in to a bit of a nightmare for her and her brothers.

"Where did you learn how to fight, you know the moves you used against Randy back in the hall?" asked Tyson sounding really interested as he found out their new team mate had been expelled from her last school from being dangerous, there was one question that was on every-bodies mind _How was Jinx being dangerous?_

"I lived in Japan for most of my life with my older brothers and my dad, there me and brothers were trained by the same clan that trained my dad, they trained us in several different fighting styles and how to use different weapons ranging from throwing weapons to guns and no I can't tell you the name of the clan" said Jinx explaining what she could to them without breaking the rules of her family and the Arashikage Clan.

"Do you have your wrestling merchandise and gear yet?" asked AJ looking interested as nobody had come across another student from TNA Academy before and their new friend new all the tricks of the trade.

"Yes, my ring attire are black skin tight bottoms, and a top that covers my breasts, with this mark on them" answered Jinx in her enthusiastic voice while pointing to the Arashikage Clan sign "I will also be wearing a pair of black boots with white lases on, and my merchandise is are t-shirts in most colours with a J in a swirl and is jewellery with in black and white, I've been trying to convice Mr McMahon to do something else but he wont allow it" added Jinx surprising everyone at what her merchandise was.

The group of friends sat on a bench on the far side of the school field, talking about anything and nothing, when the practice for the wrestling team come up, and how they were against TNA Academy this year, Jinx wasn't really the happiest person to hear that especially at seeing the people that were supposed to be her friends again, the same people that had betrayed her.

The other subjects that come up were backgrounds and family, to which Jinx was incredibly secretive, only explaining that she couldn't tell them because it went against the rules of the Clan that had trained her and her family. While they were talking about other things Jinx was looking around the field as was Tyson and both of them noticed two figures standing near the tennis courts.

"Hey guys look over there" said Tyson pointing towards the two figures, on dressed in complete black including a mask that covered his face and the other dress in white, but wasn't wearing a mask, CM punk looked totally shock when she saw them as was Tyson, Seth, Roman, Dean, Sheamus and David.

"Is it just me or do those two look exactly like Snake-Eyes and Storm-Shadow the two ninja's from Ninjistu" said Punk still looking amazed that they were there, and that they were real people, not just actors portraying them.

"What's Ninjistu when it's about?" asked Layla looking at Roman seeing that he was in total belief at what he was seeing, "Anybody?" added Layla when she looked at all the boys and noticed they all had the same look of their face, Layla, looked at Kaitlyn, AJ, Natalya and Jinx wondering if any of them knew what Ninjistu was.

"Ninjistu is a program that focus on real life ninja's from around the world, it follows them on their day to day business to see how different their lives are from normal peoples" said Jinx answering Layla's question and amazed the boys at the same time. "I watch all the time, it like a family thing at mine, my dad, brothers, myself watching it, Ninja things interest me" added Jinx surprising everyone by that. "I'll be right back" once again added Jinx before getting off the bench and walking over to where the other two ninja's were.

Once she got to Snake-Eyes and Storm-Shadow she bowed to show respect to them in the Ninja language and the smiled before hugging the pair of them. Seth, AJ, Punk, Kaitlyn, Roman, Sheamus, Dean, Natalya, Layla, Tyson or David couldn't believe what they were seeing. Snake wasn't really trusting and kept looking at them to make sure they stayed where they were.

"Okay Snake, Storm what are you two doing here?" asked Jinx looking at both of them with curiosity as they would never come to the school she is at, unless it was really important or if she had forgotten something that she should always have with her. She smiled at the pair of the them while looking at her new friends making sure they didn't come close.

Snake started his hand gestures to tell her something **"You forgot to take several things with you this morning so dad sent us to give them to you" **Jinx smiled then realised what she had forgotten, and also finding it hard to believe she had left them behind when she was told to always take them with her, she even had the permission of Mr McMahon to take them with her as they were important.

"My swords, throwing stars and communicator" Jinx said with an embarrassed face, to which Storm started to laugh and Snake just hugged her as to say it was all right there was no harm done. Jinx being her gave her sad but innocent looking to Storm to which he smiled and hugged her.

"Dad said to be home a straight after the wrestling practice and to bring your new friends with you" said Storm informing her of their dad's wishes, before Snake handed her her Samurai Swords and placed her communicator in her left ear, while Storm handed her, her throwing stars, both of them saying their goodbyes to her and heading in the direction they had come from. Jinx only smiled and walk back over to her friends with the same smile still on her face.

"How do you know Snake-Eyes and Storm-Shadow?" asked Roman not knowing what to think, the girls just looked at each other, while Jinx checked that her brothers had given her the right throwing stars.

"All of you will find out later, my dad has asked you over" answered Jinx with a innocent smile on her face, all of them looked at each other and nodded as to say yes they would go, with her, she smiled, knowing they were going to be shocked to find out who her family were.

The rest of the free period went rather fast, they were talking about the possibilities of how Jinx, knew two of the most known ninja, and why her father had asked her over, they were curious about many things, but knew they would have to wait to find out some of the answers to their questions. Before they knew it, the bell signalling the next period sounded and the girls pulled Jinx to her next lesson, languages.


	4. Wrestling Practice

**I do not own any wrestlers mentioned in this story all rights go to WWE and TNA, I also do not own Snake-Eyes and Storm-Shadow all rights go to the creators of G.I Joe. I only own Jinx and Ray Park. Happy Reading.**

* * *

School was almost over, Jinx had really bonded with the group that had accepted her right of the bat, and all of them had their final class together Science. They all looked at the clock one at the time, Jinx was litterly zoning out as the clock seemed to be going slower or even backwards every-time someone looked at it, then suddenly her phone went off.

_**Earth to Jinx, calling Jinx class almost over, Come on Jinxxy wrestling practice next. Seth **_was the message that Jinx had received from Seth who was the other side of the classroom looking just as bored as she was. Jinx laughed when she read the message, then started to tap away at her Samsung Galaxy Ace to reply to his message. _**Jinx to Seth, I'm aware and how did you get my number only the girls have my number. Jinx. **_Seth looked interestingly at the message but then the bell went off signalling the end of class. Mr Brad Maddox gave Jinx her swords, and throwing stars back, before releasing the class to either go home or to after school activities.

Seth quickly packed his things before running to the other side of the classroom, to get to Jinx and the rest of his friends. He offered to take her swords for her and was surprised as the rest of the group was when she refused to let him take them not even allowing any of them touch them. Once everyone of them had their things they made their way to the locker rooms to get ready for wrestling practice. on their way there Jinx told them something.

"Sorry I was a little mean back there, I don't let anyone touch my weapons unless I have no other choice or they have training handling them" said Jinx, everyone in the group looked at her, wondering why she had them with her and why the two ninja's had brought them to her.

"We understand they're important to you, we were just wondering why" answered David understanding why she was like that as both he and Natalya are like that with things relating to their late family members, she smiled and them all before taking a deep breath.

"Their important to me, because the were personally give to me, by the master of the clan who I was trained by. When I received them I promised I would always keep them with me and only let people with experience handle them" nervously said Jinx, looking at the others who were all litterly shock at what she had just told them, before they knew it they were at the girls locker room, Natalya took hold of Jinx's hand and pulled her into the locker room, once they had said their temporarily goodbyes to the boys. Jinx was surprised to see the girls had spend their free time decorating her locker with her name and things they thought would relate to her like ninja things.

Once all of them were ready they made their way to the gym where the boys were all ready waiting. When they entered everyone looked at Jinx as nobody had ever seen her before, she went with the Natalya, Layla, Kaitlyn and AJ to where the boys were waiting and sat next to Seth who purposely save her a seat between himself and Tyson. She smiled when she sat down.

"Okay everyone, can you turn you attention to me and Shawn please" said Triple H raising his voice a little to get the attention of some of the students in the class noticing they were all looking at Jinx. "I know I'm not as beautiful" added Triple H making everyone in the class laugh a little at that one. He let them laugh while he make sure he had the right information with Shawn.

"Okay, we have the tournament with TNA Academy coming up and we need to get ready, so we need to start practising today" said Triple H once he had the attention of the students again, he looked around and took a deep breath, and looked at Shawn who walked up from behind Punk and his group of friends.

"As you all may have noticed we do have a new member of the wrestling group here, she has been specially chosen by myself, Triple H and Mr McMahon, so be kind to her" said Shawn as he walked over to where he had come from and took hold of Jinx's hand bringing her in front of the gym. "Would you like to say a few words?" Shawn asked Jinx, Jinx nodded and then took a few steps forward.

"Hi, I'm Jinx, as you all may I have guessed I'm the new student, and as others have found out I'm anything but the normal type of girl" said Jinx noticing Randy in particular looking rather anger where as the others look confused or interested. "I was born in Scotland but have lived in Japan with my brothers and dad for the last 12 years until come here" said Jinx she smiled and then walked away and sat back with her group of friends.

Then Seth stood up and asked to say something to which he was granted permission. He smiled and then took a breath and blinked before finally speaking. "As you might have noticed Jinx here has been hanging with us and as Randy had found out earlier she is pretty dangerous, So Jinx welcome to the gang" said Seth, who smiled a Jinx, then Randy stood holding up Jinx's swords to which she was getting worried about.

"Jinx why do you carry this with you, I've seen you with them most of the day and I seen those guys give them to you" shouted Randy, Jinx didn't know how to answer that but she did have a reason to have them, she was relieved when Shawn got the sword of Randy and then handed it back to her.

"Al-right Randy this is not the time or the place, we know why Jinx has the swords and other weapons, now everyone in to your groups, Jinx you are with Punks group. Everyone went with their group and Jinx was more protective of her swords, she did the warm up session with the rest of the group and learnt that they wanted her to be a part of their group permanently, she smiled and agreed, then it came to practice.

Punk started against Wade Barrett, Sheamus was against Damien Shandow, AJ, Natalya, Layla and Kaitlyn went against Nikki and Brie Bella, Asakana, and Summer Rae, Roman, Seth and Dean had the fun of going against the Wyatt's, Tyson and David were against Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibaise JR. Jinx was against Michelle McCool who had requested to go against her.

Punk won his match after the GTS, Sheamus did White Noise and got the pin, AJ did the Black Widow on Asakana winning by submission, Roman got to spear on Bray Wyatt after he got up from Seth's blackout. Tyson and David won their match after the Hart Attack but only just won. Jinx on the other hand was playing mind games with Michelle, letting her think she had the upper hand until she let her guard down. To which she used some of her Martial Arts moves and Ninjistu to get the upper hand and she used a move she calls Shadow Snake, to get the pin and the win.

The whole group won, their matches and were celebrating with each other while, watching some of the other matches, when it came to the end of wrestling practice, Jinx picked up her swords and walked with her friends back to the locker rooms.

"Guys can you meet me outside the gym when you're ready please?" politely asked Jinx looking at her group of friends, looking at their confused faces, Tyson looked at her remembering want her dad had requested.

"So you can take us to your house, and meet your family?" asked Tyson, Jinx only smiled in reply to that and was dragged into the girls locker room by AJ who was smiling, along with Natalya, Kaitlyn and Layla, all four of them wondering what it would be like at Jinx's house, and wondering what her brothers and Dad was like as they had only heard that the family watch Ninjistu. Once all the girls were ready they went and stood outside of the gym, Jinx having her swords on her back. soon enough they were joined by the boys.

"It took you long enough, Seth and Roman doing their hair?" said Natalya making the others laugh, and Seth and Roman to do a sarcastic laugh. Once all of them had stopped laughing then they started to walk towards the parking lot.

"Err, Jinx, Seth, Punk, AJ were dropped off at school this morning, Kaitlyn dean and Layla don't drive and the other Natalya, Tyson and David came here together" said Roman being the only one to inform her that some were dropped off at school and the some don't drive yet.

"That okay, Roman, Sheamus do you two drive?" asked Jinx to which both nodded yes to answer question, she smiled at them and then thought of a plan. "Okay where are your cars ?" they pointed each side of a black range rover, she smiled and pointed to her car, the ranger rover between the two of their cars. "Then I have a plan, Layla, Dean you two go with Roman if that is okay with him" said Jinx looking towards Roman

"Yeah that's cool, we will go to my car once you explained the rest of the plan, so we know what is going on" replied Roman agreeing that he will take Layla and Dean with him in his blue Nissan to Jinx's. Layla and Dean also agreed to it.

"Natalya, Tyson and David you three together the same as you came" she stopped in her plan to check it was okay and got a nod yes from each one of them and smiled, "Sheamus, you take Kaitlyn on the back of your motorbike" said Jinx once again stopping to make sure it was okay with them before continuing with the plan. "Seth, Punk and AJ are with me in my Range Rover, the other follow behind me, my registration in _JINX1824_" said Jinx informing them of the rest of the plan.

Once everyone was in the cars and on the motor bike, Jinx lead the way to her house, which was twenty minutes drive from the school, everyone one was in conversation, talking about the future. AJ, Seth and Punk we talking about what Jinx's family maybe like and what they were expecting judging from Jinx's character. Suddenly they came to a Holt and everyone parked their transports, Jinx parked her car in the drive way and got out with the others, she signalled Roman and Natalya where to park their cars and gave a signal for Sheamus to put his motorbike in the driveway and chain it up.

They had arrived at the Park Residents.


	5. Park Residents

**Hey Guys, sorry I haven't update this in a while. As before I don't own any WWE Superstars/Diva's or any G.I Joe characters mentioned in the story, I only own Jinx and Ray Park, no copy write was intended. Happy Reading.**

* * *

The friends had arrived at the Park Residents, Jinx was probably the most nervous one of the group, she turned around and smile at all of them, they all gave her a nervous but happy smile back, trying to say they were just a nervous as she was. Punk walk beside her to try and give her some confidence.

"Okay guys, just so you know I live with my dad and two older brothers" said Jinx as she opened the door, to her family house, she walked in and gestured for her friends to follow. They did and curiously walked into the house. They seen the staircase leading to the bathroom and bedrooms up stairs, to the left of the staircase was the living room, with a flat screen TV and the latest entertainment equipment with a selection of DVD both old an new. To the right of the staircase in a open plan way was a room, with different throwing weapons and swords neatly placed on the walls. The group went further into the area and, as soon as they did, they seen a man, about five foot nine, dark brown hair, and brown eyes, he was dressed in a pair of dark colour jeans and black t-shirt.

"You must be Jinx's friends from school" said the man, looking over each one of them very closely, like he was trying to tell if they were going to betray Jinx or stick by her, he noticed that Dean was starting to flich a little as he looked at him. "I'm Ray Park, Jinx's father, it's nice to meet you all" said Ray, listening to the sighs of relief when he didn't do anything, he smiled and hugged his daughter still wondering who her friends were.

"Dad, these are AJ, Kaitlyn, Layla, Natalya, Seth, Roman, CM Punk, Sheamus, Dean, Tyson and David, I met them at school today, and they were the ones Snake and Shadow seen me with earlier when they came to give me my swords and thowing stars" said Jinx introducing her friends to her dad, he smiled and shook the hand of each of them, before leaving them to look around.

Dean was about to touch a sword that was on the wall, when a throwing star landed just above the his hand, he turned around in shock, and the rest of the friends turned to see who had thrown it to see a boy, with tanned skin, black hair like Jinx's and brown eyes smiling at them, this boy was wearing complete white, and looked a few years old that they were.

"Shadow, why did you do that?" asked Jinx, as she walked over to where a shaken up dean was, she smiled a calming smile at him, before turning around to make sure the other were okay. She noticed that Shadow had only aimed at Dean because he was going to touch the swords on the wall.

"I did it, because he tried to touch our swords, sister" said Shadow, looking at his sister with innocence in his eyes, he hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek, he turned and smiled at the others in the room, and giving them the sign that he wasn't a threat to them.

"Guys, this is one of my older brother Storm Shadow, he isn't a threat unless you touch the weapons on the wall" said Jinx, Shadow, only nodded his head before walking out of the room, Jin turned to look at them seeing that they were all shocked.

"Correct me if i'm wrong, but that was Storm Shadow from Ninjistu, and he is one of your older brother" said Roman looking total shocked, at that, he couldn't believe the newest member to the group was part of a family of ninja's.

"Wow, that's awesome" said Punk looking at the guys of the group and smiling a huge smile, like he couldn't wait to meet the next member of her family, "How many more family members are there left to meet?" he asked, Jinx held up one figure instead of saying how many, he smiled and then followed her into the living room.

When they got in there, they seen a man dressed in complete black, and wearing a pair of black visors, to cove his eye, he held out two swords, before putting the tips of the swords of the floor and flipping his entire body into a handstand prositition on the swords, impressing everyone in the room, and making Jinx smile. When the mysterious black figure looked towards the door, he went back to standing upright.

**"Jinx why didn't you give me a sign you were here" **sighed the mystrious man in black, he placed the swords in a place, where he knew they would be safe, and then went to hug his little sister tightly, Jinx hugged him back and smiled. She looked at her group of friends and smiled at them, trying her hardest not to laugh at them.

"Guys, this is Snake Eyes, Shadow's twin bother, and he is also the member of the family that doesn't speak" said Jinx, they all smiled at her, as Snake went back to doing his normal trick using the smuari swords. Snake smiled benieth his mask, knowing from their body language that they were shocked.

Soon it was time for did and Ray had asked everyone what they want to each Pizza wise, they all said what type of pizza they would like, Ray orded the pizza's through hungry house, and smiled when everyone had gathered around the television to watch Ninjistu, and that fact that his daughter had made friends who could understand her better than the last lot. When the food arrived Snake was the one who answered the door and payed for it, giving everyone their own little pizza so they could eat it, while in front of the TV. They talked out about different things, as the night went on.

Soon enough it was time for the friends, to say goodbye and go their seperate ways, they knew they would be able to see each other again tomorrow. The girls did their hugs, where as AJ and Jinx invented some secret handshake, then the boys hugged each other, Punk held on to Jinx a little longer than the rest, which didn't go unnoticed by Jinx's family or the rest of the group. They all looked forward to school the next day, to be together again and rule the school.


End file.
